The drunk man and the angel
by Franny Moon
Summary: Sakura died in a car accident... how does Syaoran reacts to the fact that her angel is dead? how does Syaoran reacts to the fact that she was killed by a drunk driver? *R&R please...* Rated for mature theme...


[pic]Disclaimer :I don't own Card Carptor Sakura, the story and the carachters belongs to Clamp so please, don't sue me!  
  
But This fic is mine since I wrote it... if you want to use it you have to ask me!  
  
If you want to write to me , let's go! Here are my e-mails: sakura- 19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@caramail.com  
  
Hum okay... now about the way I write... english ISN'T my first language so please. read the story and try to get over the mistakes.  
  
So read and review... Hope you'll like it.  
  
This is my third english fic, my fourth drama, my fourth one-shot and my fifth fanfiction...  
  
hum. another one of Franny's drama/romance one shot in Shaoran point of view. but this one is kinda different. Read and see!  
  
The drunk man and the angel  
  
The church was full. My clothes were so black that I felt lost by inside. But I knew that it was not the only reason why I felt lost by inside. It's because a part of me is gone. It's because she's gone.  
  
Far away in the sky, I know that her bright smile light the heaven. I know she's happy where she is. I hope she's happy where she is. I wonder if she's happy where she is.  
  
Drink and drive is a bad idea. I always knew it. But today, I hate that man who did that to her. I want to kill that man who did that to her.  
  
A fool drank too much and took his car. And it happenned to her. And she's gone.  
  
Her brother and her father carried her coffin. They seemed so sad, hurt and empty. Poor men.  
  
All that because of that stupid jerk.  
  
My soul cried the death of the angel gone too fast. My tears burned my eyes. I let them roll on my cheeks. It was painfull. It hurt. It hurt so much.  
  
Her mother was probably really happy to see her again. To see again her little cherry blossom. I would have been too if I would have been there without her for so many years.  
  
It was not a good thing finally to do not tell her about my feelings. Now it's too late. She'll never know it.  
  
Several tears fell again of my eyes  
  
I'm crying. What's wrong whit me? Easy! I lost a part of myself.  
  
The cimetery was a torture.I wasn't able take it! I wasn't able to take the fact that I would never see her again. It was unbearable. I felt the life went out of my body with those tears on my face.  
  
I looked at her coffin. Slowly, it went down under the groumd. I'll never see her perfecft body again.  
  
Green soft bright and cheerfull honest smile. Never again.  
  
-NO!  
  
I fell on my knees and every body looked down at me.  
  
" Poor thing." they seemed to think.  
  
A crying Tomoyo came near me and she found the courage to comfort me.  
  
-It's okay Li-kun. It's okay.  
  
-No! It isn't ! She's dead!  
  
She cried harder and so I did.  
  
-And it's my fault!  
  
-I know everybody think that it is, but I don't. I don't, Li-kun.  
  
-Thank you Daidoji-san. She was lucky to have you.  
  
-Don't forget that you were one of the more important person for her. Never forget that.  
  
-Thank you Daidoji-san.  
  
-I'll always be there. I'll always be there, if you want to talk about her. or anything.  
  
-You're a real friend, Daidoji-san.  
  
-Li-kun you may call me Tomoyo.  
  
-Really?  
  
-She would like it.  
  
-Okay, so you may call me by me first name too.  
  
-Friends?  
  
-Yeah. sure.and forever.  
  
The coffin disapeared under the ground.  
  
Everybody was gone and I stayed here. I looked at the gravestone.  
  
-Sakura, I'm so sorry. This glass. This last glass. was the glass who made me hit you. I'm so stupid! I killed you! I killed an angel! I killed the one that I loved.The one that I still love. And you didn't even have a chance to know that I was the one who killed you.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Bang!  
  
-Oh my god! I hit someone. This is Sakura !!!  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Your eyes were shut. Your blood was on my car. And just beore I hit you. I heard that scream. I was broken. Broken when I realised that your face was on the dead body. That this scream was yours. that horrifiying scream was yours. Snd you trusted me.. you trusted me so much that you even gave me the card! Your precious card. To your killer. I'm so ashamed! I will never have the chance to touch your soft skin again. I broke everyone's life.  
  
I'm a killer. The one that killed the angel. I killed you, my love.  
  
I don't deserve to live. I don't want to live. Not without you!  
  
-Fight card! I called, still crying.  
  
The young lady appeared in front of me.  
  
-I'm sorry, I said.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
-Beat me to death and make it painfull.  
  
She refused, tears in her eyes. Sad to disapoint her new master.  
  
I had to take one with less feelings.  
  
-Shot card! I said.  
  
The creature get outta the card and looked at me.  
  
That was a cruel one, it would do it.  
  
-Kill me!  
  
Again, the being refused.  
  
-What's the matter?  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
-I'll have to do it by myself. I'm sorry. I don't deserve any of you.  
  
-NO! they all shouted. Mistress Sakura let us a lst mission on her legacy. She wanted us to be yours, and we are proud of our new master.  
  
-You shouldn't.  
  
-She also asked us to protect you. Always, because you were a special person, because she cared for you. None of us will let you kill yourself.à  
  
The cards were clear. They wouldn't let me commit scuicid.  
  
-Sakura.  
  
***  
  
The story ends like that. I thought I would finish it at the line " beat me to death ad make it painfull" But I changed my mind. So please, everybody, don't ever drink and drive. 


End file.
